Father Time
Father Time is the main antagonist of Shattered 2. Originally a scientist who worked with Erik Baying on the DAC, Nicholas Monetti later developed the power to control time and became hell-bent on the ruling the world with his newfound abilities. Biography Pre-''Shattered'' Nicholas and Erik began working on the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider in 2009, with the intent to create natural powers that people could obtain, such as Aura Manipulation. The only way to achieve this was to have the energy penetrate their body and enter their blood, and only Type M blood, a newly discovered blood type, could allow this. Thus, only people with Type M blood, such as Nick and Erik, could gain powers. Nick, unable to handle the project, left three years later. Events of Shattered Unknowingly until the day of The BioLynk Incident, Erik had perfected and unleashed the DAC upon Interface City. Nick was a block away from the site at the time, and because he had Type M blood, developed powers a few years later. Of course, James had Type M blood as well, and received powers (although because he and Erik were right next to the experiment when it went off, they received powers much more quickly). The only time Nick is seen in Shattered is in the post-credits scene (however, his face is not seen), where he gains access to Underscore's old lair in an attempt to use the VX-308 File Eraser, which he stole from James's apartment, to clear his name from FBI records. While attempting to use the device, it malfunctions and ends up exploding and gets destroyed. Distressed that the File Eraser failed, Nick relocates to Atlantic City and sets out to re-create a working File Eraser to clear his name. Pre-''Shattered 2'' Nick ended up gaining Time Manipulation, and his powers finished developing shortly before the events of Shattered 2. Between 2015 and 2018, Nick built an underground laboratory underneath his house on Logan Island, where he worked on his version of the File Eraser (which he never completed) as well as a working portal to the Third Dimension. Most importantly, it is where Nick built the Power Elapser, a device which could copy powers into other people with Type M blood. He also spent this time studying James Derettas, his strengths and potential weaknesses, and a way to lure him to Atlantic City. Events of Shattered 2 Luring James News quickly spread that there was another man with powers, spotted in Atlantic City; this was merely a part of Nick's plan to lure James to Atlantic City. When James heard this news, he, Joey and Melanie headed down to Atlantic City to try and find this man (they didn't know it was Nick at the time, of course). Use of the Power Elapser Following Chris and James' assault on the G Gang in the Prantis Company Building, Father Time teleported to Chris's location, froze time, and used the Power Elapser on him. Father Time then took Commissioner Pete and teleported to the Third Dimension, taking Pete hostage. He resumed time, and the Power Elapser caused Chris's body to essentially disintegrate and cause a giant explosion, leaving a massive crater. A New Minion Gone Wrong Chris's body respawned, albeit altered. Since Chris had Type M blood, he was now developing powers, due to the use of the Power Elapser on his body. Since every person with Type M blood reacts differently, the powers they form are unknown until they start forming them. It turned out that Chris's body started forming Light Manipulation powers, rather than the Time Manipulation powers Father Time possessed, and hoped Chris would develop. Nonetheless, Father Time kept Chris hidden in a log cabin/laboratory on Sinep Island, and was experimenting on him. Father Time teleported away, leaving Chris trapped in the cabin, tied down. However, Chris was able to call James and tell him his location. James headed to the cabin and breaks in, but Father Time teleported back. Chris's body was now going through immense changes due to the powers, his body even glowing with Light energy. All of a sudden, Chris hovers into the air and his body unleashes a large Light blast, knocking everything back except James. At this point, Father Time thinks that Chris is going to finish off James, and become Father Time's minion. However, he is proven wrong when Chris actually helps James up, and the two attack, but not defeat, Father Time. New Recruits Father Time brings Jack Vectorsen to his secret laboratory, where Jack reveals to Father Time that he has a deep hatred and fear of James. Father Time uses this as a reason to give Jack powers, so he could attack James. This ends up working, and Father Time uses the Power Elapser on Jack, giving him a form of his Time Manipulation. James ends up watching the footage of this entire ordeal via a security camera feed, and now knows that Jack is a threat. Jack turns into a giant beast and unleashes havoc inside a casino in the Northeast End. James defeats Jack in the casino, infuriating Father Time. The Third Dimension Chris and James find out about Father Time's secret laboratory under Logan Island, and head there. Once inside, Father Time teleports to them and throws James into the Third Dimension, trapping him in there and leaving him powerless. Since Father Time can teleport between the Third Dimension and Earth at will, he teleports back there, sparing Chris. It is unknown what Father Time did to James inside the Third Dimension, but it is known that he beat him mercilessly and trapped him in a Time-energy cage. It is also known that Father Time used the Power Elapser on Commissioner Pete, granting him the same powers Jack had. Chris trains to enter the Third Dimension and break James and Commissioner Pete out. He does this, while fighting Commissioner Pete, who has turned into the same beast Jack did. However, when Pete is defeated, he returns to his old self, good again. The three break out of the Third Dimension, which is again another blow to Father Time's plans. Death Eventually, Chris and James uncover Father Time's true plans: to use the Atlantic City Power Station to amplify his powers, then spread them all over the city, giving the citizens of the city powers and making them his minions, like he did with Jack and Pete. Chris and James intercept Father Time at the Power Station and defeat him twice, preventing him from completing his true plans, and saving the city. In Father Time's final moments, he reveals everything to James, from his backstory to how he gave others powers. Then, Father Time falls back, dead. Powers and Abilities Father Time possesses Time Manipulation, which is arguably the most powerful and advanced form of powers seen in the Shattered series yet. Father Time can manipulate time to his will, freezing it, and can also bend the Time energy to use it as a weapon (such as making energy projectiles). He can create force fields, and can create humanoid figures made entirely of Time energy, such as Time Minions and Time Titans. Father Time can also fly, and teleport (both between dimensions and between locations on Earth) almost instantly. Finally, he can communicate telepathically to anyone. Weaknesses Despite Father Time's immense power, he does have a few weaknesses. For instance, he cannot travel through time, such as traveling to the past of future. He also cannot see the future. His powers can be combated if two people combine their powers and use it against him, as Chris and James were able to easily overpower Father Time when they combined their powers. Appearance The Time Manipulation has permanently altered Father Time's appearance, making his skin color black and inverted, while his clothes remain white. He emits a bluish-white energy, which is the Time energy. Before Father Time had powers (shown during cutscenes), he had blonde disheveled hair and a button-up coat. However, those days are long gone. Personality Father Time is shown as an extremely cunning and manipulative person, often covering up his actions with sarcasm and quaintness. He is, however, extremely intelligent, having worked on the DAC with Erik for years before he left. He has retained these smarts even after his transformation, cracking the code to duplicating powers, something Erik never could figure out. Father Time also has an extremely good memory, never forgetting a thing, especially if that thing was something that somebody did to him. Trivia *The concept for Father Time came from an original concept in the first Shattered game, a boss that could control time. *Father Time's appearance resembles Mister Negative from the Spider-Man series. *Originally, Father Time was going to travel around on a horse made of Time energy, and wield dual swords, but this concept was scrapped. See Also *James Derettas *Time Manipulation *Erik Baying Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shattered 2 Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with Powers Category:Bosses in Shattered 2